The University of Maryland Baltimore Center for Pain Studies (hereafter referred to as the "Center") is dedicated to advancing the science of cancer treatment-related pain management through basic, translational and clinical studies. To achieve our objectives, we will enhance our campus research infrastructure to increase the quantity and quality of interdisciplinary biobehavioral studies in pain. Our outstanding group of interdisciplinary researchers from several schools and programs on campus, including Nursing (SON), Medicine (SOM), Dentistry (SOD) and the University of Maryland Medical Center Marlene and Stewart Greenebaum Cancer Center (UMMCGCC), has been working together for the past year to study the development and persistence of cancer treatment-related pain. We have started, on our campus, to build an infrastructure to support both basic and clinical studies, including behavioral testing of pain in animal models, quantitative sensory testing (QST) in human subjects, a repository of clinical self-report instruments to examine the pain experience including related psychosocial variables, and a genetics core to conduct unbiased, whole genome assays in both animal models and human subjects. This Center funding will enable us to formalize, enhance, and enact plans to sustain our Center on campus.